Stuck
by chickittychick
Summary: Inuyasha gets stuck with Sesshoumaru Literally. Now they have to fight it out but if one gets hurt, so does the other. And then to make matters worse, they meet up with an over-excentric cat youkai and her gay dragon youkai friend.
1. Fighting in the Rain

Drip . . . drip. . . drip. . . . drip. . . A head turned. A tail swished. An annoyed growl. Drip. . . drip. . . SPLASH!  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAOW!!!!!" A quick shuffle of movement, another loud growl. Two gleaming eyes flashed open in the darkness of the cave. Someone screamed and was thrown out into the rain.  
  
A large cat-like creature poked its head out to look at what was thrown out. It glared at the smaller dragon at its feet then turned around and laid back down in the cave.  
  
After everything settled down and the dragon was sure that the large cat was asleep, it crept ever-so quietly back towards the cave. It inched closer and closer, looking up at the large sleeping figure every other second. Four more inches . . . three more inches . . . two more . . . one more . . . WHACK! Then next thing the little dragon knew was that it was flying tail first into the air. It landed on the ground with a thud that was drowned out by the sound of the falling rain. When it looked up towards the cave the cat's head had turned to stare at it in a way that told the little creature that it had gone too far. Realizing this, the dragon dejectedly walked towards the protection of a nearby tree.  
  
The cat nodded its head in approval and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breathing hard and covered in sweat and rain, Inuyasha ran after his half brother. He knew that Sesshoumaru was baiting him, but it didn't matter, he would beat him anyway.  
  
The rain came down hard, blurring his vision and sense of smell. It had been raining for three days now and it didn't show any signs of letting up.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly caught Sesshoumaru's scent and veered off to the left. He burst through the trees into a clearing to find his brother waiting for him.  
  
Growling as menacingly as he could, standing in a fighting position with his prize sword out, Inuyasha waited for Sesshoumaru to land the first attack. It didn't come.  
  
Minutes later Kagome and the others came through the very same trees Inuyasha had.  
  
"BACA! I told you not to follow!" Inuyasha yelled without turning from his opponent.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called out, "I told you that one day I would be the one to kill you. Today is that day." That said Sesshoumaru rushed towards his brother and laid his first attack. Inuyasha quickly dodged and attacked back with his sword. Sesshoumaru bounded back, took out his own sword, and, quick as lightning, came back at Inuyasha. The youkai lord's sword came down upon the hanyou's and bounded back leaving both men confused.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and ran off, daring Inuyasha to follow.  
  
Smirking, Inuyasha followed. He caught up to the full youkai within thirty seconds and soon the clash of metal on metal could be heard through the fall of the rain.  
  
They ran through the field and into the forest. Inuyasha vainly tried to use some of his sword's stronger attacks, but Sesshoumaru was too close and meet with the hanyou's attacks before Inuyasha could finish.  
  
They ran that way for over an hour. Each time one attacked, the other would meet it with an equally powerful rebound.  
  
The ground was wet and muddy and each footfall sent a splash of muddy water into the air. Both hanyou and youkai were covered from head to toe in mud and the falling rain wasn't helping.  
  
All at once they exploded from the trees and had to suddenly stop to keep from falling into the rushing river.  
  
Taking advantage of the suddenness, Inuyasha slashed at his brother, but Sesshoumaru was too fast. He jumped back and stood a good twenty feet from Inuyasha.  
  
The two stood facing each other, in the same predicament as before. Each was awaiting the other's attack, thinking of possible ways to deflect it.  
  
Lightning flashed behind Sesshoumaru and the distant roll of thunder answered its call soon afterward.  
  
The brothers stood across from each other, unblinking and unmoving.  
  
Another flash of lighting, closer this time. And then the roaring sound of thunder.  
  
The brothers waited neither daring to move. Inuyasha growled and griped his blade tighter.  
  
The river, bulging to almost the overflowing point from the rain, careened past, carrying with it various objects.  
  
The lighting flashed and hit the ground about ninety yards from Sesshoumaru and almost directly afterwards the thunder roared.  
  
The clouds overhead turned from dark gray to black and the rain became a cloud burst. The men were forced to look down and cover their mouths and noses in order to breathe. Both knew that fighting in this weather was futile, but they were too stubborn to give up.  
  
A rush of wind wound past them and sent the downpour into their faces. The wind came back and circled both of them then split off into two separate whirlwinds and met in-between the brothers. Inuyasha looked up and smiled to himself. He looked for the split in the colliding winds, but none was there.  
  
The lighting flashed again, this time through the center of the whirlwinds, and hit a tree. In the time span of four seconds, the rather large tree split into three different sections each flying off in a different direction, hitting both opponents. Inuyasha was sent backwards, at a very high speed, into a large boulder and was pinned by the tree. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was knocked out upon collision and was sprawled on the ground with his section of the tree flying into the river. Both swords had been dropped.  
  
The thunder sounded a loud roar and Inuyasha looked up through his blurring eyesight to see a large figure, with eyes that flashed, descending from the sky. He felt the bovine weight of the creature as it landed, then lost consciousness. 


	2. A New and Annoying Predicament

Hey! You know I just wanted to see if this story would fly. I just thought of it one day and felt like writing it. I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys it at least a little. Oh and I want everyone to know that if you feel like flaming me please give some suggestions on how I can make it better, because its just a waste of my time to flame me, if your just gonna tell me how much my story sucks. I do always appreciate helpful criticism so if you ever see something in my stories that might need some improvement, please tell me. I'm not a wimp, I can take it and I wont get angry or anything petty like that.  
  
On another note I have this thing that I call the P.I.P. or my Personal Issue Project, due for school. It's a ten-page research paper and its really stressing me out. I have to base my life around that right now so if I don't update for a really long time, that's why.  
  
Thank you. Review thanks and all that are below the text.  
The rain fell as a soft, constant drum on the ground. No longer was it the vengeful pour that it had been as the brothers were fighting. The rain fell, but it could not be seen. This land was utter darkness where only sound penetrated. Somewhere in that darkness, something groaned, a low painful protest.  
  
Inuyasha groaned again and opened his eyes, only to see the same darkness as he had when they were closed. He heard the rainfall but couldn't see or feel it. He felt the damp grass underneath him, cool and soft, but couldn't see it. He rubbed his hand on his head, and felt the soft pressure, but couldn't see it. He couldn't see anything. And why couldn't he feel the rain? Perhaps his eyes were still closed and he was in a cave. Inuyasha tried vainly to open his already opened eyes. Then a fearful thought came to his mind, maybe the tree had hit his head and he had become blind. But somehow, that thought seemed unrealistic. He couldn't be blind. He was someplace where there was no such thing as sight.  
  
Inuyasha heard something shift in the darkness. He tensed, as whatever it was moved again. He caught a scent, but the rain wouldn't let him decipher what it was. He moved to the left and the other thing growled.  
  
'SESSHOUMARU!' he thought. He stopped moving, waiting for the sound of his brother's movement. He would attack once he knew exactly where Sesshoumaru was. But nothing moved.  
  
The rain still fell.  
  
Both brothers waited for the other to move. Sesshoumaru had figured out what the other creature was by scent.  
  
A shuffling in the grass started about thirty feet off to the right and both men swerved to face that direction.  
  
Through the rain, the shuffling turned into the soft sound of padded footsteps, and a light but great breathing could be heard. A very large creature walked up to the brothers and stopped. They couldn't see it, but it's scent, which blotted every other thing out, told them how big it was.  
  
It growled a low purr-like growl and lowered its head to breathe on the two sitting at its feet.  
  
The breath was hot and comforting on their faces and it eased their tensed muscles. Then all at once a hot burning sensation ran itself around Inuyasha's left wrist and Sesshoumaru's right.  
  
"Now is the time for reconciliation. Now is the time for alliance. Now is the time to end hate. Hear these words and obey. The binding Chain of Light is now lain upon you. Heed it's law." The voice rose and fell like great waves on the sea, it surrounded the brothers until no other sound could be heard and their very souls were filled with it, and both knew that somehow this creature had been the thunder. The burning on their wrists stopped and was followed by a bright blinding light on each arm. The light extended around them until each could see the other and then it went past and lit up everything around. They sat next to the rushing river and they could now feel the rain on their backs.  
  
Everything was as it was. The rain was soft and pattered to the ground and into the river. A light wind wove through the trees and a great cat, that stood taller then Sesshoumaru, sat on its haunches in front if them.  
  
Both the hanyou and the youkai stood up; ready to face the creature, but it only stood there, a light laughter in its green eyes. It was completely white with a silver glow that made it seem unreal, and two fangs protruded from its mouth. The end of it's massive tail was split into four different tails and a silky main surrounded its neck and stopped at the back of its head.  
  
"Remember my words and heed them," it warned and both realized that this had been the voice in the darkness. The creature turned around and disappeared in a whirl of fire, water, and wind as several vines burst from the ground and surrounded it.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared with awe after the creature.  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first to recover; "This isn't worth my time anymore." He got up and looked down at Inuyasha with an arrogant air. 'Or perhaps . . . ' Sesshoumaru grabbed at his sword, but it wasn't at his side. All that was there was the worthless sword he had inherited from his equally worthless father. He growled and looked around for it, 'must have dropped it.' But it wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
Inuyasha stared up at his half-brother, not quite understanding. He looked down to his side and noticed that his sword wasn't there. "SESSHOUMARU!" he screamed and lunged at the man.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an annoyed eyebrow and jumped back, but a bright light began to blaze up on his wrist. The light went from his wrist and traveled in the form of a chain to his brother's wrist, pulling Inuyasha after him.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled in confusion as Inuyasha plowed into him and the chain- like light dissapeared.  
  
"BAKA!" Inuyasha ranted into the youkai's face and got up.  
  
Sesshoumaru, still quite dazed, kept his place on the ground and tried to figure out what had just happened. He got up slowly and looked at his brother. Thinking that it was just some freak occurrence, Sesshoumaru growled in distaste at the sight of Inuyasha's face. He was disgusting, defiling to the name of youkai. He was weak and feeble; his filthy human blood showed so plainly that Sesshoumaru wanted to recoil at the sight of him. Instead he growled with as much ferocity as he could and walked off to find his sword.  
  
Sesshoumaru got about ten feet from Inuyasha, when he suddenly felt the warmth of the light on his arm again. It did the same thing as before, the light looking much like a string of fireflies, and Sesshoumaru followed it as it lit up on Inuyasha's wrist and puled his arm so strongly that it pulled him to the ground, then dissapered.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, infuriated, looking much like a rhino that had been stung by a bee, and ran at Sesshoumaru. But once again Sesshoumaru dodged. This dodge too, ended with Inuyasha being pulled to the ground by the mysterious light and suddenly the ghost-like cat creature's words came to him: "The binding Chain of Light is now lain upon you." Was it that literal?  
  
Sesshoumaru tested his theory. He jerked his right arm to left and sure enough Inuyasha was jerked the same way, as if attached by some rope.  
  
Sesshoumaru was horrified. He was attached to the last person in the world he would want to be attached to, and by some strange unseen band of light. AND WHERE WAS HIS DAMN SWORD!  
  
Inuyasha got up from the ground, confused, and rubbed his wrist, obviously contemplating the odd happenings of the last five minutes.  
  
'Might as well make the best of it,' Sesshoumaru thought and jerked his brother to the ground again. It was like teasing a small child. Inuyasha was taking an unbearably long time in figuring it out and as long as he didn't, Sesshoumaru would continue to use it against him.  
  
Inuyasha got up yet again and looked at his claws, then at Sesshoumaru, a quizzical look in his amber eyes. What was going on? He grabbed at an unseen thing in-between him and Sesshoumaru and was even more confused. He looked again at his brother then jerked his arm back with as much force as he could muster.  
  
The bright, neon light went from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru, and the youkai lord of the west suddenly found himself being hurdled forward into the muddy ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and growled. His whole front was covered in a thick layer if blakish-brown mud from head to toe and he wasn't necessarily happy about it. "You fool." He growled through the falling rain.  
  
Inuyasha smiled his smug, toothy smile. He had figured it out. He didn't get it exactly, but he had figured out just the same.  
  
Sesshoumaru, more then a little annoyed at losing his advantage, began to idly look for his sword.  
  
"Don't ignore me you baka!" Inuyasha yelled towards his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru only ignored him some more.  
  
Inuyasha ran over to Sesshoumaru and yelled the same thing to his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and appeared somewhat indifferent. "Don't be such a fool. Now where is my sword? I will pay more attention to you if you can tell me that. Otherwise you're not worth listening to."  
  
Inuyasha's face went blank and he suddenly realized that he didn't know where his own sword was. "Well, give me my sword back first!"  
  
"Once again you prove to me that you are a fool. Shouldn't you remember that I can't handle the sword and even if I could and I did have it, I would have killed you already and then I would have no need to find my own."  
  
"Inuyasha!" came a shrill cry from somewhere behind them.  
  
Kagome, her ebony hair soaping wet, came running through the trees, followed shortly by Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha turned from Sesshoumaru and began walking towards them but the full youkai had other plans. Slightly irked by the suddenness of his brother, (no one ignored Sesshoumaru), he jerked his arm back once again dragging Inuyasha backwards into the slushy earth.  
  
Everyone that had been advancing towards Inuyasha suddenly stopped each looking quite confused. Sesshoumaru only smiled his own, closed mouth, smug smile and growled with triumph. No one ignored Sesshoumaru.  
Please forgive me for any typos. I did my best!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Review Responses ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
HiaiHakusho - Thank you so very much. And I appreciate the advice. I always love it when other authors are willing to give me some tips. I do hope that you enjoy my stories and that you keep reading. Oh! and good luck to you as well.  
  
Phantom Reveiwer - well I hope that you get it soon and I'm glad that you liked it. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story and give me such a nice review.  
  
Lizbeth - thank you so much lizzy (as usual) you are always there for my fics and always give me such great support. Thanks and see you at school. (*2#%04*&34 . . . stupid P.I.P!) 


End file.
